The Ohioan
by Sexyvampire.addict
Summary: What happens when Sookie isn't from the south and Bill isn't the first vampire she knows. First story, thanks for reviews!


Eric stood in his office holding down a young southern girl, about 23, on his desk while he quickly thrusted into her. She was moaning in pleasure while Eric was becoming increasingly bored.

She screamed for him to bite her, so he did and took as much blood as he wanted. She was okay, a little sweet but nothing out of the ordinary.

She climaxed for the 6th time when he finally did, which wasn't his best but who was she to receive his best. She had a dumbstruck look as she continued to lay there and he wanted her out. "Put your clothes on and get out of my office before I throw you out", he growled.

She began to fumble around, gathering her things and whispered "thank you so much" as she nearly ran from the office. She was a decent dancer and extremely flexible which is the only thing that made her more tempting than those other filthy humans in his bar.

Eric finished putting his clothes on and went back to the main part of the bar. It was grotesque to watch the humans throw themselves at the regulars. They wanted one thing and that was to be fucked like no human can fuck.

Pam strolled up to my throne "That sorry excuse of a vampire, Bill, dropped this off while you were busy." She handed him a note that was from Sophie Ann and stood there waiting to see what it said. He opened it up and the nice calligraphy inside told him to meet her before the night was over.

"Pam watch the bar" he ordered her before he got up and left.

Sophie Ann lived in an audacious palace with a decent amount of guards. As he pulled up to the gates that surrounded the complex he smiled into the camera and drove in as the gates opened.

At the door he was greeted by a dainty blonde he had met many times before. "Hello Eric, always a pleasure to see you," gesturing him in. "Hello Hadley," he said as he walked past her and into the familiar palace.

"Do you know why the Queen has asked me here," he asked as she led him to where the Queen awaited him. "I believe she wants you to meet my cousin" she said as if that was a good enough explanation.

_Why on earth would she bring me here to meet a human, _he thought.

When they got in the room Eric smelled something strange, like the sun. "Welcome Eric," the queen greeted. "Hello my Queen and to what do I owe the pleasure of being called here," he asked.

"To this," she said pointing at a young blonde standing next to her, "she is the telepath that King Grayson from Ohio has sent to help us with the mysterious human, vampire related, deaths in Bon Temps."

"Hmm, I haven't seen a telepath in many, many years," Eric said_, she must be what smells so good,_ "And what am I hear for?"

"You are going to give her whatever she needs to solve this problem and she is under your supervision," ordered the Queen. Just then a small noise came from a vampire Eric had not noticed upon arrival, Bill shifted when she had said the human was mine to watch. Sophie Ann glared at him in order to silence any further sign of disapproval.

"My pleasure Queen Sophie Ann," Eric said smirking at Bill as he spoke. He gestured for the human to follow him as he left the room. The girl bowed to Sophie Ann and hugged Hadley as she left.

"Hi I'm Sookie Stackhouse," she said holding out a hand for Eric. "I'm Eric," he replied shaking her hand, which surprised him seeing as he hadn't shaken a human hand in over 200 years. "It's nice to meet you Eric," she said with a big smile on her face.

"So, Sookie is an uncommon name, how did your parents come to it," Eric asked starting conversation.

"It's a family name," she replied.

"Hmm, and you are Hadley's cousin."

"I see."

"Yes, we were close growing up."

"Did you always live in Ohio?"

"Yes, Hadley lived there until my parents were in an accident. Her parents couldn't handle the sadness so they left my Gran, my brother and I to come back to the South. "

"Interesting."

They were quiet for a while as they drove.

"Grayson is a good friend of mine I have known him for several hundred years, how was he lucky enough to find a telepath," Eric asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"He almost killed me by draining most of my blood one day, he had been attacked by some humans that nearly drained him dry. I was in the wrong ally at the wrong time, but I guess it's worked out alright." She stated as if it was no big deal.

"How long ago was this?"

"Ten years, I was walking early in the morning trying to find breakfast in one of the dumpsters."

"How old were you?"

"12."

Eric left it at that sensing her discomfort at the topic. 5 minutes later he pulled into the Fangtasia parking lot which was empty of cars. The sun was about to rise, they headed quickly inside.

Eric sensed that Pam was at home entertaining a lady friend that was at the club earlier. He smiled at how much he and his prodigy were alike.

"Sookie would you mind sleeping on the couch in my office, I wasn't prepared to have a human stay here and I'm not sure how clean Pam's coffin is."

"The couch will be fine, thank you."

Sookie walked towards the couch when Eric said, "Oh one last question," he smirked at this one, " want to have sex now or later?"


End file.
